


Wake Up

by lifeinabeautifullight



Series: Together, Forever: S4 One-Shots/Fix-It Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Is Alex a boob or a butt girl?, Maggie's scar, SANVERS ARE ENDGAME, talks with Spacedad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: As the enemy decides to make things personal with Alex, Maggie finds herself becoming a target and, consequently, finds herself reminiscing about the early days of their relationship.Or: a S4 fix-it fic featuring Sanvers flashbacks from S2. Oh, and Sanvers are endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

She woke to an empty bed.

It was to be expected. Two prisoners - two  _ very dangerous prisoners  _ \- had escaped from DEO custody late last night so, of course, her fiancee had no choice but to be elsewhere. And even though she was dealing with a lot of shit, Alex had still taken the time to send a message.

**Hope you slept well x**

Just four words and one letter but the text made Maggie smile as she fired off a reply.

_ And I hope you managed to get some sleep. _

_ I’ll be dropping round in an hour or so. Let me know if you need me to bring anything x _

Those texts went unanswered which also wasn’t all that surprising. Alex was notoriously bad at replying as it was, nevermind when she was swamped with work.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at the DEO when Maggie got there. It was busy, yes, but it was the usual sort of busy, agents coming and going as normal. She didn’t see Alex in her usual spot around the Intel table, but she did see Brainy sat at his desk.

Every bit the intellect, he answered her question before it was asked. ‘Alex is in her office.’

‘Who said I came to see her? Maybe I came to hang with you.’

‘Did you?’

‘No,’ Maggie laughed. ‘But if you’re free after work sometime then I’d love to take you for drinks. Say,’ she leaned against the edge of his desk, ‘Have you been to the alien bar yet?’

‘Is that the place on Alta?’

‘If you’re asking then I’m gonna assume that you haven’t,’ Maggie grinned. ‘I’m definitely taking you there. I think you’ll like it.’ Maybe  _ like _ was too strong a word as the place was a far cry from the clean and technologically advanced environments that the Coluan preferred. However, it would at least offer him a safe space to broaden his social circle.

‘I look forward to it.’

‘As do I,’ Maggie smiled. ‘So, did you manage to catch those bastards?’

‘Otis and Mercy Graves?’

She probably should’ve been a little more specific given that she’d recently seen first-hand how long the agency’s  _ Most Wanted  _ list was. ‘Yeah, them. Did you?’

Brainy shook his head. ‘We did not, no. At present, we do not have any leads either.’

‘Do you know how they got out?’

‘We cannot definitively say, for the security footage has been tampered with, but Director Danvers is of the belief that they had assistance from within.’

An inside job made sense. Those containment cells were secure, with multiple locking mechanisms and made of shatterproof materials. The toughest and smartest alien shouldn’t be able to escape, nevermind a human being. Whoever the mole was had made a huge mistake...Alex would tear them to shreds when she got her hands on them. ‘Thanks for the update,’ Maggie patted Brainy’s shoulder as she headed up to Alex’s office.

She found Alex passed out on the couch, face squished up against a cushion with the teeniest amount of drool escaping her lips.

‘Adorable,’ Maggie whispered as she ran fingers through Alex’s hair. ‘So goddamn adorable.’

The gentle action was enough to cause Alex to stir, her eyes squinting open and then immediately closing. ‘What time is it?’

‘A little after ten. When did you fall asleep?’

‘I...don’t really know. The sun was out though.’

And that text had been sent around seven, so only a couple of hours at most. ‘Do you want me to leave so you can sleep a little more?’

‘No, it’s okay.’ Alex tried again, groaning as she opened her eyes. ‘Shit...I forgot to take my contacts out.’

‘Do you keep a pair of glasses here?’

Alex nodded. ‘In my desk. Top drawer.’

They weren’t alone in that drawer, far from it. After shifting through an assortment of clutter, she found the baby blue case. ‘Why do you have three half-eaten packets of gummy bears in your desk?’ Not to mention a ton of loose paperclips, pens scattered everywhere and, bizarrely, three loose bullets. Or maybe it wasn’t quite so bizarre...it was Alex’s desk, after all.

‘I get hungry.’

‘And hunger prevents you from finishing a packet?’

Removing the last contact, Alex slipped on her glasses. ‘Pass them over and I’ll finish them now.’

There was no way. ‘You’re not having gummy bears for breakfast.’ She’d much rather Alex returned to her old ways of skipping breakfast than having those colorful globs of sugar. ‘I’ll go and get you something from that bakery around the corner. And when I get back, I’ll also be organizing that drawer because that, sweetheart? That’s a disaster.’

‘It’s not that bad.’

‘Pretty sure there was broken glass in there.’

‘It’s plastic, not glass.’

‘And that screams  _ organization _ to you?’

Alex shrugged.

‘You’re lucky you’re cute or I’d be having second thoughts about signing up for a lifetime of this mess.’ She pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. ‘Do I even want to look in the other two drawers? Or should I call the biohazard team and have them deal with it?’

‘A little harsh.’

‘Is it?’

Another shrug.

‘Mhmm, again just be grateful for your many other redeeming qualities.’ She patted her fiancee’s thigh. ‘I’ll be back shortly. Don’t even think about eating those gummy bears.’

*** *** ***

It took being beaten senseless to realize that she’d been tailed.

The first blow had dazed her, making her vision hazy and rendering any chance of a fight back futile. Yet, despite the cloudiness that was creeping into her vision as kick after kick rained down on her, she still recognised the face that smirked at her.

Her hands shook as she reached for her phone, and she just managed to hit speed dial before she succumbed to the blackness.

*** *** ***

_**Two years ago…** _

A bright light.

A beautiful face.

If it wasn’t for pain shooting through her body, then she would’ve thought that she’d died and gone to heaven.

An apologetic Alex clicked off the penlight that had caused Maggie to flinch. ‘Whoa, easy, I’m sorry.’ The hand on her shoulder was gentle yet firm, strong enough to hold Maggie down but not strong enough to cause any more discomfort.. ‘You’re okay.’

‘Alex?’

‘That’s right,’ she smiled. ‘Do you know where you are?’

‘Not in Disneyland, that’s for damn sure.’

The quip fell on deaf ears.

‘The DEO.’ This wasn’t Maggie’s first rodeo, she knew how these things went. ‘And the President is, thankfully, Olivia Marsdin and not that piece of shit.’

Now Alex laughed. ‘Well, I can’t fault your cognitive functions, that’s for sure. Do you remember what happened?’

That was a little hazy, as everything had happened so quickly. ‘I was shot...at L-Corp...by a laser, I think and Supergirl...she saved me.’ She also had a faint recollection of flying which, if real and not imagined, she was grateful that she’d been out of it for the journey. ‘Is it bad?’ All she could see when she awkwardly craned her head down was a wad of gauze on top of her torn and crimson stained shirt.

‘The bleeding seems to have stopped but I haven’t had a proper look at it yet.’ Alex snapped on a pair of gloves. ‘Are you okay if I treat you?’

That seemed more of a question that Alex should’ve been asking herself as, after all, Alex had been the one that had been rejected, the one that had stormed out of the bar on the verge of tears. As Maggie knew only too well, rejection fucking hurt. ‘Of course.’ They might have only known each other for a few weeks but Maggie trusted Alex with her life.

Gently, Alex removed the gauze. ‘Oh.’

Maggie frowned. ‘Is that a good or bad _oh_?’

‘Depends. Did you like that shirt?’

Maggie laughed, grateful for the mood lightener. ‘How does it look?’

Careful fingers peeled back the bloodied material as skilled eyes examined the area. ‘It will need a few stitches to close but that’s about it.’ Alex looked up and smiled. ‘I need to go get a few things, I’ll be back in a sec, okay?’

The second she turned her back, Maggie called on her. ‘Alex?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thank you.’

Alex shrugged. ‘Just doing my job.’

Maggie knew that wasn’t the case, that the deputy director of the DEO had a lot more important things to be doing than stitching up some cop. ‘Still...I appreciate it.’

Alex nodded. ‘Always.’

*** *** ***

**Now…**

Same room, same bright light, same beautiful woman...the feeling of deja vu was not lost on her.

This time, however, Alex’s reaction at Maggie’s involuntary panic at suddenly waking up was a lot less doctor-like, and a lot more loving. ‘You’re okay, babe. You’re okay.’

Pain....she was in a lot of pain. ‘God...my ribs....’ They seemed to have gotten the worst of it, and they didn’t exactly feel  _ okay _ , as every breath brought a dull ache that radiated throughout her chest.

‘They’re bruised,’ Alex explained. ‘We’ve checked you over and there’s no broken bones or any internal injuries. It’s a few cuts and bruises, and you will be sore for a while but, thankfully, it’s nothing major. You don’t even need any stitches.’ Her eyes were kind, though riddled with worry and tinged with anger. ‘Do you know who did this to you?’

‘Jensen.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘ _ Agent _ Jensen?’

‘Definitely.’ He had been wearing a cap but had made no other attempts to mask his identity. He’d wanted to be recognised. ‘He...he didn’t say anything.’

‘What about in here? Did he ever speak to you?’

‘We...exchanged pleasantries, that’s about it. I--.’ Maggie groaned as she attempted to sit up, her attempts ultimately amounting to nothing as Alex eased her back down, signalling with a small shake of her head that it wasn’t a good idea. ‘You know I...I don’t think it’s a coincidence that this happens right after Otis and Mercy escape.’

The thought was mutual. ‘He had access to the cells so--.’

‘He’s working with them,’ Maggie concluded. ‘And he probably targeted me...to send a message to you.’ They’d done their research well. Alex could be beaten to a bloody pulp and she’d take it on the chin, accepting it as one of the many risks of the job. You crossed the line, however, if you went after her loved ones. ‘Where’s Kara?’

‘She just left but I’ll check on her, give her a heads up. And my mom too.’ Alex stood to leave. ‘Will you be okay if I leave for a few minutes?’

‘Of course,’ Maggie said without hesitation. ‘Go.’

Alex left with a parting kiss. ‘I’ll be back as soon as I can. Get some rest, alright?’

Nodding, Maggie nestled back into the pillow and closed her eyes

*** *** ***

**Two years ago…**

If there was a better way to wake up than to Alex Danvers tracing shapes on her skin then Maggie was yet to find it.

Last night had been their third night together but, since it was the weekend, this morning was the first morning they could fully enjoy without the prospect of work looming over them. And Maggie was already enjoying it, as she was greeted by warm, kind, and absolutely gorgeous eyes. ‘Hey.’

Alex smiled before gently tapping at Maggie’s chest. ‘This healed nicely.’

‘The doctor did a pretty damn good job, didn’t she?’ Maggie glanced down at the scar in question before looking back at Alex. ‘That’s the first time you’ve noticed that?’

A shy Alex nodded. ‘Forgive me but I’ve always been, you know, kinda distracted by other things.’

‘So...you’re a boobs girl?’

Alex blushed. ‘I...maybe? I’m not sure...I mean your ass is pretty nice too.’

Maggie laughed. ‘Well, the impression that I’m getting is that you’re a boobs girl.’ Whilst she had often felt longing stares at her derriere, she’d also seen the reaction to her naked chest. If she had to narrow it down to just one, she’d say Alex was a boobs girl.

Yet the only thing Alex was currently fixated on was that scar. ‘I’m not sure how I managed to hold it together that day. I think my heart stopped when Kara brought you in...you were covered in blood and so pale...I thought you were dead.’ She paused for a second. ‘Some other medic offered to take over but I was insistent that, if it was okay with you, then I’d treat you because you...you had done so much for me, that looking after you and making sure that you were okay was the right thing to do.’

Selflessness was one of the many things Maggie loved about Alex. That’s right,  _ loved _ ...it still felt too early to say that word out loud but Maggie knew that what she was feeling towards this woman was  _ love _ .

‘I remember,’ Alex let out a small laugh, ‘Cutting off your top, cutting through your bra and thinking to myself... _ this isn’t how I imagined undressing you for the first time _ .’

Maggie grinned. ‘Yeah, I felt the same.’

‘And then when it came to actually treating you, I…’ Alex tailed off, the smile on her face disappearing. ‘I wanted to run as I...I didn’t feel like I had the right to touch you, because I was the one that’d made things weird between us.’

‘Alex…’

‘I shouldn’t have kissed you in the bar.’

‘No,’ Maggie propped herself up on her elbows. ‘You did absolutely nothing wrong that night because you were right, I did like you. I liked you from the moment I met you.’ The confidence that Alex had exuded at that crime scene had been sexy as hell. ‘You acted on your feelings and trusted your gut...I can’t fault that. I can  _ never  _ fault that.’

‘I shouldn’t have been so upfront.’

‘I guess but,’ Maggie reached out to stroke Alex’s cheek, ‘That’s all in the past now. You can kiss me whenever - and  _ wherever _ \- you please.’

That sparked a fire in Alex’s eyes, her lips inching closer. ‘ _ Wherever _ , huh?’

‘That’s what I said.’

The first kiss landed on Maggie’s jaw. ‘So like Kansas?’

‘If you wanna take me to Kansas, feel free. I’ve never been.’

From her jaw, all the way down her neck. ‘What about Arkansas?’

‘Not been there either.’

Down to that scar. ‘Vegas?’

‘Been there, can’t remember any of it.’ Maggie gasped as Alex reached her destination, thereby solidifying her theory that Alex was indeed a boobs girl. ‘Though you, Miss Danvers, will not be needing to go to Vegas to get lucky.’

*** *** ***

**_Now…_ **

An alarm shook her from her state of near slumber.

Green lights flashed, bouncing off shiny linoleum floors. Maggie wasn’t yet familiar with all the different alarms and alerts, but she figured that it wasn’t a drill so threw her blanket aside. The second both feet were on solid ground, her knees buckled. She hit the deck. ‘ _ Fuck _ .’ Gritting her teeth, she crawled over to the nearby IV stand and used it to pull herself up, and then as a makeshift walker.

A doctor stopped her just as she emerged from the room. ‘Detective Sawyer, you shouldn’t be--.’

‘That...alarm...what does it mean?’

‘You need to be--.’

She waved off the well-meaning medic’s advances. ‘I’m fine. Just tell me.’

‘It’s the Kryptonite alarm, ma’am.’

Maggie’s stomach lurched. ‘Where’s Alex?’

The doc stared at her blankly.

‘ _ Director Danvers _ . Where is Director Danvers?’

Another blank expression.

‘S’fine, I’ll find her myself.’

She continued on down the corridor, the pain becoming more manageable with each step as her body apparently acclimatised to it. DEO agents rushed by her, the occasional one stopping to offer a helping hand but she shrugged them all off, figuring they had more important things to do as the siren continued to scream. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the walkway that led to the balcony. Her heart stopped at the sight in front of her.

Alex was cradling a lifeless Kara, pleading for her to stay awake.

Once again, Maggie’s knees went weak.

This time, though, J’onn was there to steady her. ‘Hey, I’ve got you.’ He didn’t chide her nor even question why she was out of bed in her state. He just held her safely and securely, like the gentle giant that he was.

‘Is Kara…’ Maggie couldn’t bring herself to even ask that, too scared of the answer. It never got any easier seeing a superhero in distress, and yet now she was seeing two in distress at the same time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more flashbacks, a bit more Spacedad and much more Sanvers...

Each plea was more heartbreaking than the last. 

‘Stay with me, Kara...Please....Stay with me.’

After what seemed like an eternity, though in actuality was only about thirty seconds, a medteam rushed in with a gurney that Alex laid her sister down on. ‘Triage one is ready for her, ma’am.’

Maggie went to follow the gurney but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

‘No,’ J’onn said gently.

‘Alex needs me.’

‘What she needs is for you to get better, to rest. You hurting yourself further is only going to make things worse; she’s already worried as it is.’

His grasp was weak, strong enough to keep her steady but loose enough for her to flee should she choose to. However, she chose to heed his words instead, nodding. ‘You’re right. Is...is Kara…’ Again she couldn’t quite bring herself to ask that question, fearful of the answer. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Kryptonite has been released into the atmosphere.’

In other words, things were bad. Really fucking bad. And it wasn’t the concussion that Maggie had likely sustained that was making the room start to spin.

The ever patient and ever caring J’onn walked her back to her room. He helped her back into bed and pulled the thin blanket over her. ‘Try not to worry about Kara, she’s in good hands. Focus on getting yourself better; Alex would never forgive herself if something was to happen to you.’

‘I know that.’

There was more to the story. ‘That day you were shot, you don’t remember arriving in the DEO, do you?’

‘Besides a very faint recollection of flying there?’ Maggie shook her head. ‘I don’t remember anything.’

‘Well I do,’ J’onn continued. ‘I’ll never forget that day.’

*** *** ***

**Two years ago…**

Kara’s voice crackled through the comms.  _ ‘Maggie’s been hit.’ _

J’onn’s attention turned to Alex.

The alarm in Alex’s voice was evident, as was the panic on her face. ‘What? Is...is she okay?’

‘ _ She’s unresponsive. I’m bringing her into the DEO now _ .’

Alex’s knuckles whitened as she gripped the intel table with both hands. ‘ETA?’

‘ _ About two minutes. Be ready _ .’

Alex took a deep breath.

J’onn reached out, placing his hand on her back. As much as he never wished to pry into anyone’s thoughts, he’d still sometimes overhear things in passing or when he was trying to read a suspect’s mind for information. And he had overheard Alex’s recently; they’d been so loud in recent weeks, it had been near impossible to tune them out. ‘She’s in good hands.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Well she’ll be in your hands in about a minute or so, so I’d say she’s definitely going to be okay.’

‘Would that be ethical? Treating her?’

He played dumb, not wanting her to know that he knew. ‘Would what be ethical? I have no problems with you treating your friend. In fact, if she’s okay with it then I highly encourage it.’

That seemed to satisfy her, easing some of her worries too as she managed a smile. ‘Okay. I’ll do that.’ She turned back to the comms. ‘Supergirl, what sort of injury are we looking at?’

_ ‘She was hit with a laser. Just below her collarbone. It’s a bleeder but there’s no internal damage.’ _

More worries eased. ‘Okay. I’ll see you in a minute.’

J’onn patted her shoulder. ‘See? She’s going to be okay.’

*** *** ***

**_Now…_ **

Just as he promised, J’onn stayed at her bedside.

The lights felt blindingly bright as she opened heavy eyelids. ‘How long have I been asleep?’

‘A couple of hours,’ he said softly. ‘Are you feeling any better?’

‘Still sore,’ she replied but she definitely felt better. Calmer, in his presence. ‘How’s Kara?’

‘Kara’s okay. Still not completely out of danger but getting there. Lena had a suit to protect her, and she and Brainy are currently working to purify the air. And they’re making good progress.’

She smiled at the good news. ‘And Alex?’

‘Has been coming in every fifteen minutes to check on you. In fact, you literally just missed her.’ He reached out to place his hand on top of hers. ‘I know you will be but, when she next drops in, please be gentle with her. The Vice President has been pretty tough and it’s getting to her.’

Maggie nodded. ‘Of course.’

J’onn continued. ‘It’s hard running this place. You can have everything perfectly under control then one thing that you can’t prevent happens and the shit rains directly down on you. That happens often and it never gets any easier’ He squeezed Maggie’s hand. ‘And that’s why I’m glad she has you because I know you’ll keep her steady, keep her calm and, most importantly, keep her happy even when it feels like the world’s against her. I don’t need to read her mind to know that you are the best thing that’s ever happened to her.’

Alex had said that phrase herself, countless times, yet it never got old hearing it. It always brought with it a wave of emotion that hit Maggie hard every time. ‘She’s mine too.’ Her happy place...her safe place...her  _ everything _ . ‘This wedding can’t come soon enough.’

‘Speaking of weddings, I recently bought a special pair of cufflinks for the occasion.’

‘You did?’

He grinned. ‘Let’s just say they’re more colorful than my entire wardrobe combined.’

Pride cufflinks. She’d put all her money on the Martian Manhunter wearing little rainbows on each of his wrists on the big day. ‘I look forward to seeing them. I…I still can’t believe that this is happening, that I’m marrying her.’ That proposal on the DEO balcony, overlooking the city at night, still felt like a dream...

*** *** ***

**_One year, six months ago…_ **

The first thing she did when she woke that morning was glance at her finger, to check that it hadn’t all been the most wonderful dream.

The piece of black thread tied around her finger, a placeholder for now, assured her that it was not, and a smile spread on her lips as she began to process the fact that she was going to marry the woman that had brought so much joy to her life, the woman that was currently nuzzling at her bare back.

‘Morning fiancee.’

_ Fiancee _ .

‘Cold?’ Alex asked, between kisses.

It wasn’t the temperature that had caused Maggie’s skin to ripple out in goosebumps; rather, it had been that word.  _ Fiancee _ . Maggie twisted round and pressed her nose against Alex’s. ‘No.  _ Happy _ .’

*** *** ***

**_Now…_ **

A NCPD precinct was attacked, followed shortly by a funfair attended by families.

Understandably, it was a while before Alex next dropped by.

It was late evening, in fact, when she finally came bearing gifts. ‘I won this playing  _ hoopla _ ,’ Alex waved a stuffed unicorn before taking her seat bedside. ‘Okay, that’s a lie but Otis and Mercy Graves are no longer threats, so I did technically win tonight.’

‘You took them down?’

Alex’s happy facade faded. ‘No, their lackey turned on them before I could arrest them. And Jensen’s still out there, somewhere, so I didn’t really do anything.’

Maggie clutched the unicorn to her chest. ‘You made me smile.’

And for the briefest of seconds, Alex smiled too. ‘Yeah but that won’t get the Vice President off my ass.’

‘He’s mad at you?’

‘He’s  _ blaming  _ me. For recruiting Jensen, for letting Otis and Mercy escape, for  _ everything _ . Everything that’s went wrong? Is my fault.’ She sighed, looking down at the ground.

‘But did  _ you _ beat me up? Did  _ you _ release Kryptonite into the air? No,  _ you _ didn’t, so none of this is  _ your _ fault.’ With great discomfort, Maggie sat up a little. ‘Babe, look at me. Please?’ She waited until she had Alex’s attention. ‘You are doing a great job.’

‘The Vice President doesn’t think so.’

‘Well, the Vice-President can fuck off. He’s holding you accountable for the actions of others? Fuck him; fuck Jensen; and fuck Otis and Mercy Graves. As if you’d ever do anything that would even risk putting Kara or myself in danger. It’s not your fault that this world is full of shitty people.’

‘I know that, I do, it’s just... _ a lot _ to deal with.’

Maggie nodded. ‘And you can handle it. J’onn would never have given you this promotion if he didn’t think that you were ready. Just take a deep breath, alright? I’m okay, Kara’s going to be okay, and you’ll deal with Jensen eventually. Okay?’

As instructed, Alex closed her eyes and took that breath.

‘Better?’

‘A little, yeah.’ She shook her head. ‘Anyway, forget me. How are  _ you  _ doing? Are you feeling better?’

‘Still sore. A little less dizzy but, yeah...sore.’

‘Bruised ribs and a concussion. You really hit the jackpot on that front,’ Alex sighed. ‘Fucking Jensen. I can’t wait until I get my hands on that piece of shit.’

‘Yeah me too.’

Anger turned into concern. ‘Unless you’re fit and well? That’s not happening. I may have been preoccupied with my sister but I heard what happened earlier, how you ignored doctor’s orders to go walkabout--.’

‘In my defence, there was an alarm--.’

‘That’s no defence,’ Alex countered. ‘With every alarm, there are protocols. Strict protocols. You were perfectly safe in the medbay, and if you weren’t then plans are in place to ensure that you would’ve been. By getting out of bed, you were putting yourself at risk, and I know,’ Alex nodded, ‘I know I sound like an asshole lecturing you but, Maggie...I know you. You need to be more careful, and you need to start listening to your body. ‘Cause I wanna be your wife; I wanna have a family with you; and I want to spend forever with you, but that? That gets a little complicated if something was to happen to you.’ Alex swallowed hard, on the verge of tears.

Maggie reached for her fiancee’s hand. ‘I want all those things too, more than anything in the world, so for you? For you, I promise that I’ll take things easier....and I’ll also absolutely let you fuss over me.’

That made Alex laugh. ‘As if you had a say in that.’

Nobody fussed quite like Alex Danvers did. ‘That’s true.’

‘You think you’re up to going home?’

Maggie nodded. ‘Cuddles in bed may have to wait a little while though. Bruised ribs fucking suck.’

‘Jensen betrays me, releases enemies of the state  _ and  _ takes away my cuddletime? This son of a bitch has really got it coming.’

*** *** ***

It was 3 a.m., and Maggie found her fiancee sat out on the balcony.

‘You should be in bed.’

Alex looked up. ‘Could say the same about you.’

‘Do you mind if I join you?’

The reply came in the shape of a smile.

Maggie groaned as she got down on her knees before transitioning onto her butt. ‘It’s okay, I’m fine,’ she waved off her love’s concerns. ‘What are you doing out here?’

‘A little thinking.’ Alex picked up the moleskin beside her. ‘A little writing.’

‘Vows?’

Alex nodded. ‘Well, they’re supposed to be. You know me, I’ve never been the best with words but I try, and I’m trying, I’m  _ always  _ trying.’

‘And you’re getting better at it.’ Talking things out as opposed to bottling them up was an issue that they’d been working through together. ‘Just don’t put so much pressure on yourself. Any words are better than no words; just say how you feel, it doesn’t need to be poetic or any of that crap.’

‘ _ Say how you feel… _ ’

‘That’s right.’

Alex turned to her. ‘I feel like I can’t do this damn job.’

And there it was. ‘Can I say how  _ I _ feel?’

‘Go for it.’

‘I feel like you can do that damn job.’ She rested her hand on her fiancee’s knee. ‘Going from  _ agent  _ to  _ director  _ is a big jump, I get that...but if you never jump, how will you know if you can fly?’

‘See? That’s poetic.’

‘And it’s also from a country song,’ Maggie laughed. ‘But my point still stands. Sometimes you need to take that leap. Two years ago, you took took a leap and look at us now.’ She entwined her fingers with Alex’s. ‘We’re unbreakable.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thoughts? x

**Author's Note:**

> second part coming next week! until then...thoughts? x


End file.
